shadows curse
by kubiaoctober25
Summary: the the curse will find you and so will the hoddded demon
1. Chapter 1

Shadow and the curse….

Shadow

_Shadow I curse you for living for ever, you must have a weakens I shall give you one. One that will make you a stick out in a crowd, a thing that nobody likes, and if you come too attached to someone they will die._ Shadow awoke from his dream shaking and sweating, it was always the same dream. It was always the dream where he was being cursed for living for ever. It was true his curse, he didn't know if there was other people that had the same curse, he hoped they didn't it is a terrible to have his curse he didn't know how other people could bear it, he could hardly bear it.

Sonic

Sonic was on the way to school, before he could go to school, he had to stop and grab tails like every day tails always was too scared to walk alone. He knew how much it meant to tails when he walked with him so he always did never had a second thought about it. He reached the house and tails was waiting outside, tails noticed him and said "Sonic you're here I've been waiting for you for ages". "Tails no you haven't I watched you walk out your house" said Sonic, that's when Amy ran up and hugged Sonic. He almost fell and Amy was just staring at him he knew just to keep walking so that's what he did.

Knuckles

Knuckles were at school sitting in the hallway like he always did waiting for his friends to come. He was eating his breakfast and saw Sonic, Amy, and Tails walking through the hallways laughing at what tails had just said. Knuckles ran up to them and said "you guys thought you can forget me" they all laughed, knuckles was only kidding and they all knew that and they were all heading to their classes and as they entered the class they saw shadow. He was the dark one he didn't know how lucky he was that he didn't have a curse like Sonic , Tails , and Amy. Knuckles saw shadow take a quick glance at them but looked quickly looked away, knuckles didn't care if he hated them he didn't have a curse so he didn't care for him.

please write me or follow me if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Sonic

They entered the class knowing that it was time for a test, "the worst" sonic thought to him self. Sonic sat down in his seat getting ready for his test when he realized that he was being stared at. He knew this was shadow the hedgehog and that he hates every body but he never noticed him noticing him. sonic looked away quickly and watched the teacher pass out the test, he was ready for this ready to get a, a. that's when he realized what it said on his test. It was a letter saying "if you have a curse meet in these coordinates, sonic turned around and saw that all his friends had gotten this letter as well.

Shadow

Shadow looked down and saw what the letter said, he wondered why the people who wrote this would make him go to these coordinates, and he didn't care though if it was about the curse he was there no second guessing. He bolted out of his seat and ran through the door heading to the coordinates, he wanted to get to the place as fast as he could but he knew he would have to get past the prince able and other teachers, he didn't have time for them so instead he knocked all the teachers out including the head macho, he knew he would regret it later.

Tails

Tails turned to sonic and was white faced, didn't know what to think but that they needed to get to the coordinates and he was on his feet like his other companions. They were ready to get pass the teachers but when they reached the main hall they were all passed out "wow these people are really lazy" said tails, all his friends laughed but they had no time to waste so they all bolted through the door and headed to the coordinates.

Amy

She was nervous to what they were going to find but also happy that they might have another person who is like them and knew how to get ride of it.

Shadow

Shadow was out side the coordinate's door waiting there bored until he heard foot steps and saw sonic and his friends coming down looking shocked when they saw him…..

If you want me to continue my story please follows or comment (commenting is the best way) also if you want me to continue on to chapter 3 please tell me so i know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow

He was shocked that he saw sonic and his friends running down looking like they were in a huge rush. When they approached shadow asked "what are you doing here this is a place for me to remove my….. Shadow trailed off knowing he shouldn't talk about his curse. Sonic asked the same thing and they all stared at each other, shadow asked them why they were here and they had a curse just like him, he was excited he wasn't the only one. As he was about to asked what there curse was, when the door opened it was pitch dark but they all entered knowing they were at of risk but they didn't care for it they all wanted the curse to go away.

Sonic

He saw a switch and hit it, the lights lit up the room, it was a all white two couch room with a only one room. They all sat down on the couch waiting for something to happen when a voice came on. It said " I know all of you have a curse that you want to get rid of and some worse than others , and I will be reading them off to you so everybody knows how you got them and what they are". "first" said the voice " sonic , it was 1992, he was running down main street when a mysterious being stopped him and said how can you run so fast, sonic only said he was born with it , but the being thought he was lying and said you will be cursed for such a unearthly thing". "sonic curse is that he cannot leave this town and that he cannot love". Sonic yelled " how do you know my story and curse" the voice didn't answer and said it is now …..

If you want me to continue please write me and follow me if you want chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Tails

"It is now tails turn", he was nervous only he knew of his curse but now to think of it know body knew any body's curse. The voice continued " it was on the way back home from tails friends house when a hooded figure stopped him and said you are a unnatural thing tails you have to many tails, you will be cursed for that and you curse is that if you ever return to your parents home or ever come in contact with them they will die in front of your eyes". The voice finished everybody looked at tails and they looked like they all felt sorry for him but he didn't want them to he had gotten over it a while ago.

Amy

The voiced spoke again and said "Amy has a tiny curse not that big of one, she can only not ever be in love with any body and she got that cause she was fluttering with sonic one day and a hooded figure told her love is bad and can run your heart that's how Amy got the curse" said the voice.

Knuckles

Knuckles laughed and the voice said "knuckles has a the same curse of Amy he cannot love cause he was to in love with a girl" knuckles shouted "I was not in love with her she was stealing my green emerald"

Shadow

Everybody turned to shadow it was his turn; he knew it to, the voice said "shadows is more complicated than any of yours his curse is that he will stick out in a crowd he will be noticed miles away, everybody will hate him and he can never love". Everybody was still staring at shadow, they all had sorry faces turned to him, the voice continued " he got it when he was first created he was being presented to a group of scientist when a hooded figure said that not natural, no one can live forever and never have a weakens, but I can give you one so she did she said this is what you get for having this kind of ability, and I think it is fair and that's when the hooded figure walked away and disappeared into thin air" the voice ended". Shadow said " ya ya ya we get it we all have curses can you get to the point' shadow felt bad for every one but he did not want to show it so he made a eructated face. The voice spoke in a harsh tone " if you want these curses to be gone you have to do me a favore you must kill the president and help me take over the world…..

Sorry it is taking so long to get to the good parts I thought I needed to explain so if you want me to continue please ethere comment or follow or do both, also i would mean alot if you want to give me ideas for chapter five, chapter 5 will be made 9/12/13 so you have till that data, thank you kubiaoctober25


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadow

Shadow was in shock, he could tell that every body in the room was, and that they all wanted that curse gone but that badly? Shadow spoke first "no there is no way that we are doing that" every body nodded as if they were all agreeing. The voice spoke again " fine I will take away your curses and let every body here live for ever and not age if you help me". Nobody said anything because they were all thinking, he knew he had to do this but he would only get his curse lifted but that was enough for him that's all he ever wanted. They all started talking amongst each other say the pro and cons of it, how it would be bad to destroy the world and to kill but they would have gifts at the end. It wasn't a one minute thing were you decide fast, it would require a lot of thinking and to see what good could out of this for ever one.

Sonic

The voice spoke "you have 5 minutes to decide or the deals off" every one went white they all knew that there was bad and good but they need to do this quest the curses needed to be lifted. Sonic spoke first "we will do it but first show you self so we can see you" the voice responded "NO I will show my self at the end of your tasks" . Sonic laughed knowing it would say that but they all said they agreed ad that's when the voice said "welcome aboard terrorist". Sonic just rolled his eyes and the voice said "first you'll need equipment" then bags fell out of the air then the voice said "when you're indeed of an item it will appear in the bag".

The voice

"You are expecting a life danger quest that you could be shoot at, kidnapped or even captured or you will surrender, but I can tell you now one of your friends will betray you and they will lose your trust forever". "you first mission will be …..

sorry it s still taking a long time to get story going but it will start up in the 6 chapter , also if you wan me to continue please follow or write me or do both if you want me to continue, thank you kubiaoctober25.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shadow

Shadow and the other were walking down the alley way all in shock from what they had to do. First they had to find a panda named Noah Raymond Thompson for their gear , that was supposedly had all the weapons they would need for their mission and they had to be out the door by 5 tomorrow. They reached the panda and he willingly let them have the gear and they were on their way. Shadow left first, he skated to his house , when he got there he layer on his bed just imagining what horrible things he will have to do tomorrow at 5, at that his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

Sonic

He ran down the street all the way to his house, he locked the door and ran to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, he thought to himself "have we made the right decision, is it really worth it, of course it's worth it I do not deserve to be under this curse" with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Amy

Amy was crying at her house, nervous about tomorrow and didn't know if she had made the right choice. Was she being greedy for her own benefits, she didn't know she was too confused. At that she fell asleep knowing it would be along day tomorrow.

Shadow

It was the next day, it was 4:30 he had 30 more minutes to get ready so he hopped in his gear and ran down his steps, and waited for the others. They all arrived shortly one after another, all seemed frightened , shadow ran down and said "I got our first mission we must kidnap the governor". Every body stud frozen in fear but managed to gather them self and run down the street toward the governors house " are you ready" said shadow every body nodded and took out there weapons and ran towards the governor….

if you want me to continue please comment or follow ( commenting is the best way), the story has now begon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shadow

Shadow ran towards the governor with sonic, Amy, tails and knuckles at his side. He wasn't nervous at all, well maybe a little, he didn't want to be taken to prison again but he knew that he had frie- people at his side, he almost said, no he said to himself I will not say the word. They ran down they the side walk, towards the governor house and stopped at the front door, they all looked at each other pale as white and nodded at each other. Shadow reached for the door and opened, around the room it was all red as blood and the curtains were white as snow and the stairs were checkered, shadow said " wow this dude has no sense of taste" in a sarcastic voice.

Sonic

He snickered at shadows comment trying to get over his fear he had now, he wanted so badly to get this curse away but it is a lot to ask. He got over that thought and sonic said "let's go so we can get this over with "so they headed up the stairs when a maid came and tried to stop them, then the craziest thing happened, sonic grabbed his hammer and hit the maid in the head with it. She fell hard as a rock, she fell on the ground with a little trickle of blood down the side of the maids head, everybody looked in shock, sonic said "I- didn't mean to". Shadow said "I am so proud of you sonic, we could be brothers but that's not going to happen I am to good looking and your ugly".

Shadow

Shadow said " ok guys this it, the governor is right through the door and we need to do it quick no second thoughts or sympathy for him ok?". He say sonic look at him in fear but shadow didn't return the look but instead said " this is it guys are first mission once this is over we just have a few missions after this, lets just get this over with ok lets go".

If you want me to continue please comment or follow ( commenting is the best way) also I would like ideas for the next chapter thank you , kubiaoctober25


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shadow

They counted to 3 and busted through the door, it was all white on the inside he had a chair that was six feet tall. There he was looking at them in a shocked face, so did the body guards, they aimed there guns and said "who are you and what do you want". Shadow smiled and said "I am your mom, just joking with you were here to kill the governor and do a bunch of other things". "shadow" said sonic " don't give away are plans" before sonic could continue shadow said " no they wont" then he took out a gun and shoot the governor. He fell fast to the ground but in little time amy took out a gun in shock and shoot the too guards.

Amy

She was in shcok she didn't want to kill any body but she knew that if she didn't do what she did they could of died. She knew she did the right thing and that they have finished the first mission, but they had many more missions ahead of them.

Sonic

He ran and grabbed the governor and put him on his shoulder and said "lets go and give this to the voice"….

Sorry this was so short I need more ideas so if you want me to continue please comment or follow and if you don't then I don't know if you want me to or not so please comment or follow, thank you kubiaoctober25


	9. Chapter 9

The voice

Shadow

The police were out side along with the s.w.a.t.. shadow thought how they were going to get past them, then he realized he could just shoot them all or go into koas form. He thought for a second and decided to go into koas form. He took a koas emerald that the voice gave him and transformed he took his rage on the police and swat team. Blood spilled all over the concrete, shadow had killed every body stood there in shock.

Amy

She sheriked in terror "SHADOW" you just killed them all. Shadow just shrude and walked away, amy stood there in sadness but knew they had to if they didn't want to die. They ran fast and faster until they reached the spot were the voice told them to meet. Amy said "we did your dirty work now uplift our curses you bitch". Amy thought for a second, what did I just say wow that's new I like it. The voice responded and said "that was barley the first task you stupid girl". "Nutah you did not jus go there" said Amy. Sonic was getting wearied out by Amy and knew it was necessary. The voice spoke again, "the next task will be tomorrow and till then good by".


End file.
